


Salmon for Dinner

by Winchestifer



Series: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Blow Jobs, DWRColorsChallenge, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Salmon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge Castiel is hard to please as Dean paints the accent wall in their living room over and over again, until Castiel decides they are having Salmon for dinner, and Dean suddenly sees a light bulb.   Written for a month long fic Challenge on Facebook:Group:  Destiel Writers (& Readers)Challenge Name:  COLORSOct 1st - AuburnOct 2nd - Salmon





	

Castiel shook his head as he stared at the wall in the living room of his and Dean’s apartment.  It wasn’t right, the color was too pink, too rich.  

“You don’t like it?” Dean sighed and dropped his shoulders in defeat.  Three different colors Castiel told him to try, and Castiel didn’t like any of them.  

“They just… it’s just… with the brown leather, it’s too rich baby.”  Castiel shrugged.  

“You said the last color was too soft, is there even a such thing as a middle mute or even tone of… pink?!”  Dean placed the lid onto the can of paint and popped it into place.  

“I dunno.  I know what I want, and this just…”  Castiel shrugged and sighed as well. “This just isn’t it.” He picked up the paint tray and rollers and started toward the kitchen to clean it all.  

Dean stood back and stared at the wall.  He was starving, so he walked into the kitchen after Castiel, opening the fridge.  It was his night to cook.  

“What you in the mood for tonight?  I could just order us food out i guess.”  Dean flipped through what all looked good in the fridge, then checked the freezer.  “We got Salmon, steak, some White Castles… hot dogs.”  

“Oooh, I think some salmon would be nice, we haven’t had any seafood in a while.”  Castiel smiled. 

“Salmon it is, then!”  Dean smirked, pulling the pinkish colored fish out, then he paused.   _ Pink… salmon… _  Hey, I think I got an idea!”  Dean pulled his cellphone out, then pulled up a solid picture of the color  _ salmon _ .  He turned it to Castiel. “Whataya think?” 

Castiel turned to look at the phone, then bit his lip.  

“I … kinda like that.”  Castiel snagged Dean’s phone and started toward their living room.  Dean followed on Castiel’s tail, then stood against the doorway as Castiel looked at the color against all the other colors in the room.  

“So, whatcha think?”  Dean was anxious to solve this issue as soon as possible and be done with it.  

“I think, I am am going to run to the hardware store while you cook.  Gunna see if they have anything close.”  Castiel stood from his crouched position in front of the couch and smiled as he turned toward Dean.  “This is fun,  _ you _ cooking,  _ me _ going to the hardware store.”  Castiel grinned, walked over to Dean and kissed him on the lips. 

“Yeah, fun alright, just hope  _ you _ find the color you want, and I don’t have to paint that wall a hundred more times.”  Dean chuckled, then gave Castiel’s ass a firm smack as he pulled away.  

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Mmmmm…” Castiel moaned softly.  His legs were draped over Dean’s shoulders as his body was slouched against the back of the couch. “I t-take it, you li-IKE IT!” Castiel gasped, arching his back as Dean deep throated him. 

Dean was fucking thrilled.  Castiel had gone to the hardware store and not only found a similar color to  _ salmon _ , he found the color he had imagined, and it looked amazing in the living room behind the couch.  Accent walls were such a bitch to decide on at times.  

“I am just happy you don’t want me to paint it again, that’s all…” Dean slipped his mouth back down Castiel’s cock with a grin, deep-throating him once again. 

“Oh shut up, you would paint it ten more ti-IMES ifIwantedyouto!”  Castiel was knocked off guard with his joke when Dean slipped his middle finger in knuckle deep to rub Castiel’s prostate while he thumbed his taint.  Dean always knew how to get him to shut up, it seemed.

  
Salmon… All it took was salmon, such an odd color,  to make everything normal again.  


End file.
